The open space concept for work areas provides adaptability and versatility in layout by the use of adjustable and movable panels to divide the open space into individual work areas. These panels have usually been of modular construction usually of standard dimensions, each panel being covered with a suitable surface material which conforms to the decor of the area and which acoustically insulates to some degree. These panels usually comprise an external frame work supporting the surface material, there being clips or other coupling devices for connecting adjacent panels together. When the partition or screen is constructed by interconnecting the panels, the individual panels are clearly discernible due to the exposed frames of adjacent panels. Thus the appearance of the partition is dictated by the material of the panels.
Attempts have been made to improve the appearance of the partitions by providing each panel with a frame there being provision from the attachments of individual surface elements, for convenience called tiles, which can be clipped to the frame, the arrangement being that the tiles overlie the frames so that when erected, the frames are not visible. However as the frames are constructed individually, the versatility is limited to the range of sizes of the frames.
Also as each work station requires the supply of electrical power, communication and computer cabling, provision is required to be made for the cabling to be carried within the panels or partitions.
An example of an office partition which provides for the addition of tiles to a framework and also for the provision of cabling to be located within the partition is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,219,406. However that panel is also limited to the dimensions of the vertical frames, while the length can be varied during construction of the panel, so that the constructed panel is then transported to the construction site. The cabling has to be manually threaded though the uprights supporting the panel.